DDR VS the Ultimate Lifeform
by SaleanaFaye623
Summary: Yep. It's back. Shadow goes to an arcade to some DDR. Bad things happen. You read the rest. Read and Review Please


DDR VS the Ultimate Lifeform

**DDR VS the Ultimate Lifeform**

Hello. This is Saleana Faye623 formally known as FMA Freak 129. I'm really glad to say I'm back and putting back my popular stories again. This is the first one that is going back up. So I'm proud to represent: DDR VS The Ultimate Lifeform. Oh Yeah…it's back.

DISCLAIMER: Nope. Don't own the Sonic Characters. Own the game only. Also I don't own DDR. Own the game only.

**--**

** I**t was a very normal day in Station Square. Too normal in fact. Nothing had blown up, heck Robotnik hadn't even tried to take over the city in a month. G.U.N had told people to take some time off and forced the Ultimate Lifeform to take some time off too. So here is where our story begins.

**--**

Shadow sighed as he walked down the sidewalks of Station Square. He wished that G.U.N hadn't given him time off, or the fact he didn't take it well and two soldiers had to carry him off kicking and screaming. As the ebony hedgehog walked, a sign caught his eye. Shadow studied the sign and the building it belong to.

_"Hm," _Shadow thought as he looked at the sign that said Arcade, _"An arcade. Well if Faker, Tails and Cream can play these stupid games, I don't see why I can't." _And with that, he went into the building.

**(IN THE ARCADE)**

Shadow walk to the token machine and bought two dollars worth of tokens. He walked around the arcade, looking for some game to play, when it happened.

**"DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!!" **screamed one of the machines. Shadow spun around and looked at the machine that screamed at him. He read that it needed four tokens and in this game, you used your feet. Shadow put four tokens in the DDR machine. He looked at the difficult modes on it. Though Shadow is a noob at DDR, pride got the best of him and he chose the Basic level.

**"Let's DDR!!" **yelled the announcer guy.

"Shut up," mumbled Shadow, as he looked through the songs. Butterfly, Heaven is a '57 Metallic Gray and Dynamite Rave were good songs, but Shadow thought that they weren't good songs. He was about choose Speed Over Beethoven when he found the song called Sakura. Shadow liked the song's beat and chose it, before looking on how fast the song was.

**"Are you ready?"** asked the announcer guy.

"I thought I told you to shut up," Shadow said to the machine. He looked back to the screen and saw the arrows and how fast they were going. Shadow tried hit them, but the song was too fast and failed.

**"There's always a tomorrow," **said the announcer guy.

"NO THERE ISN'T yelled Shadow, "I WILL GET THIS SONG RIGHT TODAY!!"

**(FOUR HOURS AND MANY MANY TOKENS LATER)**

"Thank-you Mr. Sonic for taking Tails and I to the arcade," said Cream with a big smile on her face. Tails nodded in agreement with Cream.

"No problem guys," Sonic said, smiling. Sonic loved it when he had to baby-sit Cream. It meant that Tails could have someone close to his own age to play with and every time she came over, the three of them went to the arcade to play videogames. Sonic watched Tails and Cream enter the arcade, grab some tokens and went to find something to play.

**"OH!! You couldn't make it,"** yelled the DDR announcer guy. Sonic looked at the DDR machine.

"_That's odd,"_ Sonic thought, _"Tails and Cream are really good at DD…," _He looked closer at the machine to notice that wasn't Cream or Tails on the DDR machine, but Shadow, shaking with anger.

"Uh-oh," said Sonic as the explosion rant of The Ultimate Lifeform started.

"SHUT UP," screamed Shadow, "JUST SHUT UP! IF THIS SONG WASN'T SO HARD, MAYBE I WOULDN'T BE PLAYING YOU FOR FOUR DARN HOURS STRAIGHT! YOU KNOW WHAT DDR MACHINE, I'M GONNA SHIP YOU BACK TO THE KONAMI FACTORY WHERE YOU CAME FROM, BUT FIRST, I'M BEAT YOU WITH AMY'S HAMMER! HA HA HA!!"

Sonic walked over to Shadow, whose legs had finally given out and collapsed on the DDR pad.

"Shadow, are you okay?" asked Sonic. Shadow looked up at him and smiled.

"No Faker. No I'm not."

Sonic sighed and helped Shadow back on his feet, which he still had no feeling in and fell. Sonic sighed again and helped Shadow back, but this time he made Shadow use him as support.

"So, what song did you try playing?" Sonic asked.

"Sakura on basic," muttered Shadow. Sonic laughed and Shadow gave him the death glare for laughing.

"That was the first song I tried too. Same level too," Sonic said, looking at Shadow, who finally had feeling back in his legs and was standing. "But DDR is too complex. I prefer running over that game." Shadow was going to say that Sonic preferred running over everything, but bit his lip and kept silent.

All of a sudden, Cream and Tails came around a corner to see that the DDR Machine was not being used. The two smiled at this and put in their tokens. Shadow watched as Tails put his level on Difficult and Cream put her level on Expert.

"What song should we do?" asked Tails.

"I don't know," said Cream.

How about… Sakura?" they both asked at the same time and giggled at that. Shadow twitched at the fact they were doing that evil song.

**(ONE MINUTIE AND THRITY-NINE SECONDS LATER)**

** "Can I call you a Dance Dance Master?" **asked the DDR announcer guy. Cream smiled at her Triple A Star. Tails smiled at his Double A. Even though he wasn't good at DDR as Cream, Tails was still proud.

"HOW THE HECK DID THEY DO THAT!?" screamed Shadow, getting ready to go into one of his explosion rants again. Sonic looked at Shadow, and slapped himself.

"_Here we go again,"_ thought Sonic as he shook his head, listening to Shadow rant… again.


End file.
